


Crypto-Mania: Arcana's Trap

by captaintaco2345



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/F, F/M, Magic, Succubus, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintaco2345/pseuds/captaintaco2345
Summary: Arcana summons a being powerful enough for one simple task; make her orgasm.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Crypto-Mania: Arcana's Trap

Arcana sighed as her spirit book closed before her. Once again, her spell left her unsatisfied. 

"Alright, you're free to go." She muttered. The translucent penis that was currently inside her pulled out and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Her eyes stopped glowing as she pulled her cloak back down over her butt. She groaned in frustration. She had been summoning spirits to fuck her all night, and none of them could get the job done for her. They felt nice, sure, but spirits had no drive. They just did what she told them to without any emotion. Nobody grabbed her ass or pulled her hair or squeezed her tits. Spirits couldn't even cum. She gave another frustrated sigh. 

"There's got to be something I can summon..." She said. Suddenly, something lit up her mind. A smile spread across her face as her eyes lit up. There was something she could summon. 

"A demon!" She exclaimed. "Sure, they're a bit more dangerous than spirits, but If I don't cum soon I'm gonna lose my damn mind." Immediately, she levitated a new book to her desk and opened it up. This was a book about various demons, and the methods to summon one. She carefully flipped through the pages, eyeing the different kinds of demons the book gave instructions on how to summon. None of them seemed right. A minotaur would be to hard to control. A gorgon could possibly turn her to stone. A leviathan would be far too big. But then she found it. The perfect demon for her purposes; an incubus. Incubi were demons specifically designed to seduce women. They were essentially humanoid men with desirable traits, aside from the horns, tails, and wings. But they had the ability to satisfy a woman's every desire and want, no matter how outlandish. The only caveat was that once the woman gave into her desires, the Incubus would take their soul. 

"Hmm... that shouldn't be a problem." She grinned. She carefully read the instructions and followed them to the letter. She painted a pentagram on her floor with a jar of salt, lit 5 candles around the circle, and read the incantation out loud. As the runes left her mouth, her eyes began to glow once more. Once the final word was spoken, a black orb appeared in the centre of her room. The orb glowed red and began to grow and spark. The orb slowly transformed into a humanoid form and landed on the floor on its knee. It continued to morph and change until its true appearance was revealed. The Incubus was tall and slim with a muscular build, tan skin, blue hair, and yellow eyes, along with blue markings all over his body. He eyed Arcana as she stared up at him in awe.

"Who has summoned me?" He asked.

Arcana coughed and cleared her throat before she answered. "My name is Arcana. And you are?"

"Indigo." The Incubus replied. "For what purpose have I been summoned?"

"Indigo... I have summoned you here to present you with an offering." Arcana replied. She grabbed her cloak and undid it, revealing her pale body to the Incubus. She ran a hand through her dark hair as it spilled down her back. Her hand then moved to her body, running it over her pelvis and chest in an attempt to appear seductive. She knew seducing an Incubus was useless, but she still wanted to feel sexy.

"I offer to you my body." She said. "I want you to fuck me."

"I see." Indigo said. This was clearly not the first time he had been summoned for this purpose, given what kind of demon he was. "You should know that your satisfaction comes at a price."

Arcana smirked. "My dear Indigo, I am a skilled summoner." She said. "Satisfy me, and I will give you as many souls as you want."

This caught Indigo slightly off guard. This was never something he had been offered. "A tempting offer. Not one that I would normally accept... but I'm feeling generous today. You may keep your soul, summoner. As long as you give me 5 souls in return."

"Deal." Arcana nodded. She dropped to her knees and began rubbing Indigo's sizeable bulge through his shorts while she looked up at him. "Now, take it out. I want to see your cock before it ruins me."

"Eager, are we?" Indigo smirked. His shorts disappeared, and his enormous cock fell out. Arcana gasped. It was the biggest she'd ever seen. It was practically down to his knees, and it was still soft. Her grin widened as it began to grow and become hard. She took it in her hands and began to stroke it. 

"Tell me, Incubus." She said, continuing to jerk him off. "Do you feel pleasure like a human?"

"I do." Indigo nodded. "But we're trained not to react to our own desires."

Rather than responding, Arcana licked her lips as she watched Indigo's cock grow to nearly twice its size. She couldn't help herself any longer, and pressed her lips against the tip. After a few small kisses, she took as much as she could take into her mouth. Indigo rolled his eyes and placed a hand behind Arcana's head. He had seen this before. Almost every woman he met became a drooling idiot as soon as they saw his cock. All they wanted to do was suck it.

"Now, my dear Arcana, I'm here to pleasure you." He said, caressing her cheek. She got up to her feet once again. 

"Very well." She said. She lay down on her couch, spreading her legs. She starting gently rubbing her clitoris as well. She bit her lip in pleasure and anticipation. "Take me now." 

Indigo wasted no time. He climbed on top of her, positioning the head of his cock at Arcana's entrance. She bit her lip even harder and closed her eyes in pleasure. Finally, this was gonna be what she had been waiting for; a real cock. And she couldn't ask for one better than this. Finally, Indigo entered her, and her eyes shot open. A loud moan escaped her mouth. Indigo grinned and began fucking her properly. Arcana was in absolute bliss. She had never been fucked this good before.

"Oh God yes!" She moaned, grinning widely, running her hands through her hair as Indigo pounded her. "Nobody has ever made me feel this good before! I feel like my mind is melting!"

"I know exactly what you want." Indigo explained. "It's in my nature to read your every desire, and I can match them exactly before you even think them."

"Shut the hell up and fuck me!" Arcana demanded. Indigo smirked. "As you wish." He thought to himself. Without a word, he grabbed her thighs and fucked her harder. Arcana moaned loudly and tilted her head back. She couldn't believe how good she was feeling. She could see why women would willingly give up their souls for this. Finally, she could feel herself about to cum. Her eyes widened, surprised with how fast she reached her limit. 

"W-wait, I'm about to cum!" She moaned. But Indigo didn't stop. In fact, he went harder, and even faster. Arcana came harder than she had ever cum before. Her back arched and she screamed in orgasmic bliss. But even still, Indigo didn't stop. After her orgasm subsided, he decided to switch things up. He grabbed her by her waist, and spun her around onto her stomach, with her ass sticking up in the air. Without waiting for Arcana's reaction, Indigo grabbed her, stuck his dick inside her and began fucking her from behind. Arcana shot up again, feeling the same pleasure in a new and different way. 

"Yes, fuck yes!" She moaned as her cheek pressed into the couch cushion. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth while she drooled in absolute orgasmic bliss. She managed to regain some composure and brought herself up to Indigo's eye level, still with his cock inside her pussy. "You love this, don't you incubus?" She asked, still moaning as she looked back at him. "You like fucking this mortal human pussy?"

"I'm not finished yet." Indigo grinned. He placed a hand on Arcana's neck and bought her closer to him. She turned to face him better, and he grabbed the back of her neck, bringing her face to his to make out with her. They had to stop fucking for a bit while they made out in this way. But they soon got back to it as Indigo pushed her back to the couch, lifted up her ass, and began plowing once again. Arcana threw her ass back for him, moving it and rotating it while he fucked her. After a while of this, Arcana came once again. She was in heaven. This is what she wanted. This was the kind of thing she had been wanting for months now. And it was everything she thought it would be. 

"I want you to cum on my tits." She moaned. "And make sure you cum a lot."

Indigo nodded and spun her around onto her back. After giving her a few more strokes, he finally came. He pulled out, leaving a small trail of cum flowing out of her, and shooting the rest onto her chest. Arcana moaned in pleasure as she felt his warm semen all over her body. It felt amazing. And as per her request, there was a lot of it. Indigo sighed, content with his work. Arcana lay on the couch before him, absolutely covered from head to toe in his cum. 

"Are you satisfied?" He asked. Arcana nodded.

"Mmm, that was amazing." She moaned, stretching her arms out and swirling her hips. It felt like every inch of her body had orgasmed simultaneously. "Best fuck I've had in a long time."

"Good." Indigo replied. "Now about my payment..."

Arcana nodded once again. She didn't look up at him, but she raised a hand in the air and swirled it around. As she did, five glowing colourful objects floated out of her fireplace and flowed into Indigo's hands. As she had promised, five mortal souls.

"It's not often that someone pays me in souls that don't belong to them." Indigo smirked, making the souls disappear into his being. "Perhaps we could do this again."

With that said, he turned around to leave through the summoning circle. But right as he turned his head, Arcana looked up at him. Her satisfied facial expression was gone, replaced with a devious smirk. 

"Why wait?" She hissed. Her eyes ignited with a purple glow and she waved her finger in a "come hither" motion. This time, a box opened on her desk, and a large black ring made of rock shot out of it, flying towards Indigo. Right as he noticed it coming towards him, it wrapped around his neck. The surprise and force sent him to his knees. 

"What the..." He muttered. Just then, four glowing spikes appeared on the ring and dug into it, sinking into his flesh as well. They disappeared afterwords, but Indigo could tell they were still there. He pulled at the ring, but nothing he could do could remove it. It wasn't just any ring, it was a collar. Arcana smiled wickedly, stood up from the couch, and began to walk over to him. He glared at her. 

"What the hell have you done to me?!" He shouted. He was met by Arcana's hand smacking him in the face.

"I didn't give you permission to speak to me like that." She said. "I suppose I'll have to punish you."

Indigo growled and shot to his feet to attack her. But as soon as his hand was about to reach her throat, it froze in place. He tried again, to the same effect. He couldn't reach her, no matter what.

"And I didn't give you permission to touch me either." Arcana said. She waved her hand again, and Indigo flew across the room, hitting the wall. Her magic pinned him to the wall by his wrists. 

"You've probably figured it out by now, but that collar is made with arcane magic." Arcana explained, beginning to walk towards him. "I made it myself. Anyone I put it on is bent to my will until I take it off."

Indigo growled again. He was about to say something, until Arcana began to run a finger down his chest and down to his crotch. She once again grasped his dick.

"Which means this marvellous cock..." As she touched it, her magic began to swirl around the shaft, making it hard again. "... belongs to me."

Later...

Crimson's lips curled into a sneer. Her nails clacked on the windowsill. She was worried about her older brother. About a day ago, Indigo had been summoned to the overworld by a human, presumably for sex. Usually, it only took him a few hours to do his thing and come back. But he was taking way too long this time. 

"Rose, have you heard anything from Indigo?" She asked her little sister. She was lying on the couch, reading what appeared to be an erotic comic book. 

"Nope." Rose shrugged. "He's probably just taking his time with this one."

"Maybe, but he never takes this long..." Crimson muttered. Her worry only grew. "I'm gonna check on him."

Rose raised an eyebrow and glanced at her from her book. "He doesn't like it when you spy on him." 

"I know, but I'm worried." Crimson said. Her mind made up, she opened her cupboard and retrieved a small hand mirror. This was a magical device that allowed her to see the location of anyone she wanted. All she needed was the DNA of the person she was looking for. Luckily, she managed to find some stray hair on his pillow. She placed it on the mirror, and instantly, the surface of the mirror frosted over. When it defrosted, it showed Indigo. But it also showed some human girl riding his dick, and riding it hard. 

"See, I told you." Rose said. "He's just taking his time. You worry too much."

"No... something's wrong." Crimson muttered. She eyed the image closer. Indigo didn't look like he was enjoying himself. In fact, he looked angry. And Crimson soon figured out why. He had some kind of collar around his neck. It also looked as if his wrists were bound by some kind of magic. Crimson had seen this kind of device before.

"This girl kidnapped Indigo!" She realized. Rose looked up from her comic.

"What? How can you tell?" She asked.

"That collar." Crimson explained. "I've seen one like it before, about 1000 or so years ago. Human mages used them to trap demons to use as familiars."

"No way!" Rose said. Now she shared her big sister's concern. "How're we gonna get him back?"

"Leave that to me." Crimson growled. She cracked her knuckles and disappeared in a burst of flame.

Meanwhile...

"Here's the tea you asked for, Ms. Arcana." Willow, Arcana's apprentice, called. However, when he entered the room, he realized his master was busy with her new toy. Arcana had been fucking Indigo nonstop since she captured him. She rode him hard as she pulled on a leash attached to his collar. He glared up at her while she bounced on his cock. He was completely helpless on this state, and he hated it. Willow simply rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Should I come back later?" He asked.

"No, no. I'm finished anyway." Arcana moaned. She released another moan as she came again, before pulling Indigo's dick out of her. She sauntered over to Willow, taking one of the teacups from the tray he was holding. 

"Thank you, Willow." She said. 

"What, no swearing at me today?" Willow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm in too good of a mood to be mad at you today, darling." Arcana replied, poking his cheek. She grabbed her robe from a hook on her door and left the room. Willow rubbed his cheek and set the tray on Arcana's beside table, next to Indigo, who was still lying on the bed. Willow cleared his throat as the incubus glared at him. 

"Look, uh... I'm sorry about my boss. She's kinda crazy." Willow said, avoiding eye contact as best he could. 

"I sincerely hope your master is aware of the price of offending a demon." Indigo growled.

"I don't think she cares, to be honest." Willow admitted. "But trust me, I'm well aware of what you're planning to do. Also I strongly advised her against summoning anything in the first place. So when you inevitably get free, could you... maybe spare me from your demonic wrath?"

Indigo chuckled and lay back down. "This wasn't your doing, kid. You don't have to worry about a thing." He said. "I do plan on flaying your master's skin from her bones, but I'll let you live."

Willow breathed a sigh of relief, and followed Arcana out of the room. She was sitting on her armchair, still drinking her tea. 

"Ah, capturing that stupid Incubus was the best decision I've ever made." Arcana stated, taking another sip. "I've never cum this much in years."

"Uh huh..." Willow muttered, walking down the stairs towards her. "It might not be my place to say, but isn't it a really bad idea to capture a demon that powerful? I mean, what if he gets out?"

"He won't." Arcana asserted. "No demon has ever escaped one of those collars before."

"Right, but what if he has friends or something?" Willow asked. "He might have an army coming here to rescue him right now."

"Oh please!" Arcana chuckled wickedly. "I know all about demons, Willow. They're not a friendly bunch."

"Are you sure?" Willow said, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, there must be someone coming for him."

"Oh, Willow, you sweet little idiot. You worry too much." Arcana smirked. "I guarantee you this now; nobody will ever come for him."

Right as she said this, a flame burst in front of them. The shockwave of the explosion pushed Arcana back in her seat. She had to cover her eyes from the brightness of the flame. When the flame disappeared and she uncovered her eyes, she saw a tall and beautiful succubus standing before her. Her scarlet hair hung down her back and shoulders, and she wore a tight red corset. The markings on her face and body reminded Arcana very much of Indigo, along with the form of her wings and her tail. 

"Who the hell are you, and why are you here?!" Arcana growled at this intruder. The succubus glared at her and pursed her lips. As soon as their gazes met, Arcana was immediately intimidated.

"My name is Crimson. And I'm taking my brother back." She stated.

"Okay, I'm gonna head out now." Willow said. By the time Arcana looked over at him, he was already gone out the door. Crimson smirked at this. 

"Smart kid." She muttered. 

"W-what do you want with me?" Arcana asked

"I demand you release Indigo at once." She said. "Do it now and there will be no trouble."

"And if I refuse?" Arcana smirked. Crimson's brow furrowed and her eyes began to glow. She began to walk towards her, but her intimidating demeanour made Arcana yelp in fear and fall to the ground before she took more than a few steps.

"Okay, okay, okay, fine!" She stammered. She raised a shaking hand and waved it in the air. Upstairs, the collar around Indigo's neck began to snap and crack. Indigo looked down at it an raised an eyebrow. He sat up in the bed to get a better look at the collar. He touched it gently, and it crumbled to dust. His mouth curled into a smile. He knew exactly what had happened.

"Crimson." He chuckled. He got up and opened the door, seeing Crimson and Arcana at the bottom of the steps. 

"Y-you're free to go." Arcana stammered. Indigo grinned and walked down the steps. Arcana flinched and backed away from him as he walked past her. Not that he was out of her control, she was terrified of him. 

"Took you long enough, Crimson." Indigo said. 

"Well I kinda thought my big bad brother would be able to handle one little human on his own." Crimson taunted.

"Hey, this bitch put a magic collar on me." Indigo chuckled. He eyed Arcana and glared at her. She was still frozen with fear and sitting on the ground, staring at the two demons. She gulped down her fear and slowly began to back away, 

"Speaking of which, I think we should punish her." Indigo growled. His eyes began to glow as he grinned maliciously, but Crimson held him back.

"No no, save your energy. You must be exhausted." She insisted. "I'll handle this one. You head back home."

Indigo nodded. "I'll be waiting for you." He said. With one final glare at Arcana, he disappeared in a burst of flame. Arcana gulped as she looked up at Crimson. 

"So... what are you planning?" She muttered. Crimson smirked and made her way towards her. Arcana tried to stand up to run, but she could only back up into a wall. 

"G-get back, succubus!" She said, attempting to kick Crimson away. But Crimson had other plans. She grabbed Arcana's leg and held it in her hand. Arcana kicked with her other leg, only for Crimson to grab that one too. She grinned sinisterly down at her newest victim as she held her legs over her head. Arcana gulped. 

"W-what're you gonna do to me?" She asked.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson." Crimson replied. The red thong she was wearing suddenly disappeared, along with her corset. She was completely naked, aside from her gauntlets. She positioned herself between Arcana's legs. Her robe was down around her waist, leaving her underside completely exposed. 

"W-wait, can we talk about this?" Arcana stammered.

"Nope." Crimson said. She pressed herself into Arcana' rubbing her pelvis against hers. She began scissoring with her, rubbing her pussy against Arcana's. While Arcana resisted at first, she eventually gave out and began moaning uncontrollably. Crimson forcefully tribbing her felt too good. Crimson saw this and continued harder. 

"That's what you get for messing demons, dear." She mocked as she continued to scissor her unwilling victim. "How does it feel to be someone else's plaything?"

Arcana didn't answer. She was cumming too hard. As soon as Crimson saw this, she stopped her torture. Letting Arcana's legs fall to the ground, she stood up and brushed herself off. 

"So, have you learned your lesson?" She asked. The mindbroken Arcana said nothing, aside from a few pleasured moans.

"Good. By the way, never summon one of us again." Crimson warned. "If you do, I can't guarantee my fellow demons will be as nice as I am. Bye now."

With a mocking wave, Crimson disappeared in another puff of fire, leaving Arcana on the ground, twitching and moaning.

Later...

"Huh. The library still looks intact. That's a good sign." Willow said. After fleeing at the sight of Crimson, he went to Maya's cafe for some coffee. He expected to come home to a crater in the ground, so already he was pleasantly surprised. He opened the door gently and cautiously.

"Hello? Demons? You still here?" He called.

"They're gone, Willow. Get in here." Arcana called back. By the sound of her voice, things didn't go well for her. But at least she was still alive. Willow walked inside and found her at her desk, slumped over while sitting in a weird position. 

"Why are you sitting like that?" He asked, walking up the stairs.

"Because if I sit normally, my pussy fucking burns." She growled through clenched teeth. Willow shrugged.

"That's what you get. I don't wanna say I told you so, but..." Willow began. He trailed off after seeing the look of absolute death in Arcana's eyes as she glared at him. 

"... Nevermind. Um... I brought you something." He handed her the drink he was holding. "It's a caramel Frappuccino."

"How sweet of you." Arcana grumbled, turning towards him. She took one of the drinks, and took a sip of it before taking the lid of and dumping it in Willow's face. 

"Now go get me an ice pack, pour me a glass of wine, and order me a vibrator on Amazon! Now!" She barked.

Willow scowled at her, but went to do as he was told, dripping frozen coffee as he did so. Meanwhile, Arcana slumped back down onto her desk. She breathed a deep sigh. 

"That dick was pretty good though." She muttered to herself. "I'd say that was worth it."

The End...


End file.
